


Ritual before the "ritual"

by AnomalyArdour



Series: Soudam week 2020 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: How sweet, you can find love at any random place. Even at a wedding.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768078
Kudos: 46





	Ritual before the "ritual"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow soudam week ends here. I had a lot of fun and all the creators really made me happy :D wishing you all well and !

"ugh this is so boring ..." Kazuichi dragged his words, to emphasize his issue.  
"Alas you sufferer. But at least it's nothing like your last family reunion, would you rather relive that" Gundham was trying to cheer him up, bringing up the even worse situation with typical family feuds.  
"To be honest I just want to go home, these people are just going to bother us anyways."  
"I am prepared for any and all issues that may arise, because I care about you and your family... Do we not share that opinion ?"  
"Sure we do, I care about them, it's just that I don't want to cause another 'situation'. Plus weddings always drag on forever."  
"We are not leaving. But allow me to heighten the amusement part."  
"What do you mean ?"  
"Let us reek havoc among these men and women !!!"  
"Let's not, how about that."

They were ready to spend the next few hours just lounging around, not really doing anything. Just sitting put, and staring at nothing. "Heheheh" "khehehe" but who ever said not doing anything has to be boring. "What are you laughing at Gun-T" "your face is amusing"

In complete silence and boredom, they found something to talk about and do. At first they just laughed at eachother. At how bored they were. Then at how much they wanted to leave but had to stay. Then at Kazuichi doing funny faces. But that wouldn't be enough to pass the time, as they've noticed barely any time went by.

Then Gundham broke the second wave of silence.  
"It's ironic we find this wedding to be immensely boring, when we ourselves want a very similar thing."  
"Well yeah but our wedding is gonna rock !!! There'll be a punk band and everyone will get free ice-cream !"  
"And the battle between heaven and hell shall start with our kiss, the battle more glorious than Armageddon for it has been prophesied since god himself put man on earth !"  
"Yeah but I think your family loves you more than they love to fight between themselves."  
"You've clearly never meet any real demons except of me."

That was followed by another period of silence. It was nice though, they just observed the other guests, thinking for themselves. Gundham was feeling surprisingly sappy, he might have had a few drinks but the party mood really affected him. Man Kazuichi looked so cute all dressed up and fancy. Like a trainee gentleman.

"Hey Gun-T ? Whachu thinking about ?"  
"Isn't it amazing, observing these simple minded crowds attempting to perform an act of ultimate skill. The bond they are trying to make eternal is something they can't comprehend."  
"Dude they're my family."  
"Ah I… I simply, no I didn't want to exclude them from the rest of the sinners."  
"Eh I'm just messing with you, it was just a matter of time before you said something like that."  
"When you do that I feel fire."  
"Wanna ditch this place, go somewhere more spiritual or something."  
"Ah a church, wise choice."

Swiftly leaving and avoiding all the potential conversations, they made their way to the church where the ceremony should take place at. They agreed to not completely abandon the wedding but just take a few moments for themselves.

"Maybe I can find the doves here and release them of their sacraficial shackles."  
"Dude you can't free the doves, people payed for that and it's a big part of the ritual or whatever it is they are."  
"There shall be no caged areal animals at our wedding, just so you are aware."  
"What are we gonna release then."  
"Release indicates imprisonment, I will not have it. I shall walk the aisle alongside my personal hounds who will be left to run freely behind us during the ceremony."  
"Wow you had that one ready beforehand didn't you."  
"I do have a vague idea of what I want."  
"A vague idea ? You could be a wedding planner ! What else you got !?!"

They exchanged their plans, agreeing to most of the reasonable ideas. Gundham's mostly being about the scenary, decoration and what animals are allowed, while Kazuichi mostly focused on the guests and the organisations parts. They worked pretty well together, as if they knew what the other would not excel at so they can jump in. To a bystander it seemed like it was too perfect to be true. Something had to be behind it. Gundham took notice of that.

"Does it seem that what we have is unrealistic ?"  
"What do you mean, unrealistic ?"  
"Shouldn't there be more issues with us, should we not struggle."  
"Hey you little lordling of pain, it doesn't have to be like that. Actually I believe it supposed----"  
But before he could finish being reassuring, he was cut away by the sudden burst of the wedding going on around them. It seems it's time. They're here to wed.  
"I'll explain later, we should---- yeah yeah I get it I'll move ! Jeez."

\---------

The ceremony itself was very simplistic yet touching. Both partners of our main couple were very moved, after all this was a huge deal. Talking about their wedding was sweet but only now did they realise just how serious the matter is.

Too perfect ? Well if it's meant to be, can it be too perfect ? Kazuichi knew just what to do to make Gundham feel the same way too. Spending time with the ultimate lucky student would finally pay off.

Leaving Gundham's side he strategically located himself in the middle of the crowd. The crowd which was also waiting for the same thing. And so the bouquet flew from the bride's arms. It flew right to the middle. It flew right into Kazuichi's arms !!! We'll ignore the few people he's pushed to get it and just celebrate. Gundham realised, their relationship is now fated no matter what happens. It's the ritual that cemented this, there's no questioning it now. He appreciated Kazuichi for knowing this, wow did he love Kazuichi !


End file.
